The Surgeon's Children
by Ihvesoul
Summary: AU. Their own teenagers might just be the most difficult patients they have ever had. These doctors are about to discover just how hard raising kids really is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I really hope you like this and want me to carry on with it. I've tried to use this first chapter as an introduction to all the families. Please review, and let me know what you think. I don't own Grey's Anatomy or its characters.**

 **Derek and Meredith: Zola Shepherd – 19, Bailey Shepherd- 16, Ellis Shepherd-14**

 **Owen and Cristina: Theo Hunt- 15, Lucy Hunt- 13**

 **Jackson and April- Thomas Avery- 16, Noah Avery-13**

 **Alex and Jo: Harry Karev-14, Taylor Karev-13**

 **Callie and Arizona: Sofia-Robbens-Sloan-Torres- 19**

 **Meredith POV**

Looking around the large table in our dining room and all the children sitting around it, I never once saw my life going this way. I never imagined my best friend being protective over her teenage son joining the football team, or Alex taking his daughter to dance lessons. Yet here we all are and I don't think we've ever been happier. Well, it's normally great.

"Bailey, Thomas, can you please stop flicking peas across the table and act your ages." Derek nags, eyeing the boys across the table. I suppose it was obvious when Thomas Avery was born only five months after our son that they would get along, but after only a few months those boys were inseparable. Their friendship rivals mine and Cristina's! I suppose both boys have a lot in common, they're incredibly intelligent, extremely good-looking, popular and stars of the soccer team.

"How is the typical sixteen year old supposed to act then Uncle Derek?" Thomas asks, with his movie star grin on full show, and his bright green eyes reflecting in the candle light. Bailey raises an eyebrow at his Dad, emphasising the blue of his eyes.

Before Derek is given the chance to reply, the youngest Avery, Noah, answers for him. "If we are drawing this assumption from you and Bailey, then like an asshole."

Jackson leans in across the table and points a finger in the direction of his recently-turned-teenage son. "Noah, I'm not going to tell you again to watch your language. Apologise to your Aunt Meredith and Uncle Derek for swearing at their meal."

Noah winks over at my youngest daughter, Ellis, and mumbles an apology to me and my husband. I ruffle his thick hair on a smirk. Just like his brother, Noah got his father's look but he also inherited his attitude. I've known since he was just a little boy, he's in love with my daughter, Ellis. She's spoken to me about him for years. She'll say ' _Mom, I mean he's gorgeous with his light olive skin, dark hair and green eyes. He's smart, good at sport and funny, but he's too immature for me.'_ And as much as I love Noah Avery, he is immature and also a year younger than my daughter.

"I'm so glad I came back from college for this," Our nineteen year old daughter, Zola, announces. She and Sofia, had come back from college for Spring break after Me, Callie and Arizona had persuaded them it would be more fun than a week with their friends. I shoot her a sympathetic smile. In all fairness, every meal we've had for the last fifteen years has been like this. Even more so since the kids are all growing up and going through puberty. Someone is always in a bad mood, someone is always feeling extra sensitive, and everyone always ends up tired.

Callie finishes her mouthful of wine, and grins. "Don't worry Zola, we'll have loads of fun. Sofia and I were talking about going shopping on Thursday, you should join us."

Zola glances at Sofia next to her who has a fake smile plastered on her face. It's a sad truth we all have to accept; as our kids get older they don't want to spend as much time with us as they used to.

"You can come and watch mine and Theo's tennis match," Harry Karev suggests hopefully, ignoring Alex's rolling eyes.

I suppose we should blame ourselves for making our kids all fall in love with each other. They all spent so much time together growing up, apparently they now can't live without one another.

"Or you can come and watch mine, Lucy's and Noah's school play." Taylor Karev adds. Taylor has always been into the arts and has always forced her best friend, Noah, to join her in everything.

Noah places his hand on his chest, and looks at Zola and Sofia. "I'd just like to point out I didn't want to be in the school play but I am because of Tay. I still think it's shitty."

"Noah!" April and Jackson shout simultaneously. Everyone else at the table looks down trying to hide their smile, even the adults. Noah, unlike the other kids at times, was never deliberately bad behaved, he's just always been that way. Nearly every day I thank God he's not mine, because as much as I love him, he's a nightmare. I mean, Bailey can be a handful, especially with Thomas, but he at least learns from being punished.

"Go and sit in the other room until you choose to talk and behave like I know you can." April orders, pointing into the lounge area.

Noah gets up from the table, taking his plate of food with him, and walks out on a smirk. As soon as he leaves, April turns back to me and Derek with an injured puppy expression.

"I'm so sorry, you guys. Noah's behaviour has gotten worse since he turned thirteen."

Derek smiles at her. "April, really it's fine. It's not like we haven't all heard those words before."

A few minutes later Noah returns, with his usual grin plastered on his face. His apology was an apology at least, and with that we could move on to enjoy the rest of our evening with our family and friends.

 **Owen POV**

After a long evening spent with friends I'm thankful to be able to come home and relax with my family. I flick through the channels on the TV not really impressed by anything on, there's not even a Seahawks game. Glancing over at Cristina and seeing her immersed in Ellis Grey's diaries for the hundredth time, I decide to go and check on the kids. I don't care how much Cristina teases me about it, and I don't care if they're both teenagers, they're still my babies. My pride and joy.

"Hey sweetheart," I greet my daughter, walking into her room. Her rule is you only have to knock if the door is closed, a rule Cristina and I always comply with.

She turns to me on a soft smile. "Hi Dad, is everything okay?"

I beam back at her. Whereas Theo is definitely takes after Cristina, Lucy is all me. I see the fight in her every day. My little girl. I'll always do anything to protect her.

"Of course," I respond cheerfully, "I'm just seeing what you're up to."

She holds up what I assume is math homework when I see fractions on the page, and pulls a disgruntled face. I stroke her soft cheek and smile sympathetically. "Would you like any help?"

She shakes her head quickly. "I can do it, I just can't be bothered."

I nod in understanding and walk back over to the door, putting on my stern parent expression. "Well make sure it gets done, I already get enough phone calls about your brother."

Lucy rolls her eyes thinking about her older brother and nods. I blow her a kiss and the shut the door, before moving over to my son's room. Theo's door is always shut, and after an awkward experience involving him and Cristina, we always knock.

I hear the signature grunt of approval from my son and walk in. I'm greeted by the sight of him lifting weights, his minuscule muscles pumping away.

"What?" He barks, shooting a look at me. The attitude in his fifteen year old voice makes me miss him as a little boy. He used to run at me when I walked through the door, and now I'm lucky to get a hello.

I grab his left arm to stop him lifting the weight and glare. He sighs and places it down, crossing his arms, he looks up at me expectantly.

"Watch your attitude, Theo. Have you done all your homework?" I ask, but I already know the answer.

He runs a hand through his dark, sweaty hair. "Most of it, now will you leave me alone."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "So that means no. Get a shower and then do your homework." I order, "Now." I add when he ignores me.

He grunts in frustration. "God! You're so unfair, Dad! Why do you hate me so god damn much?!" He yells, walking out of his room and towards the bathroom. I shake my head at his dramatics, and smile when I hear Cristina.

"Theo! Stop being a brat and listen to your Dad!" She yells from downstairs. Our son yells in frustration again but gets in the shower.

I can't help but smile at a typical night in our house.

 **Alex POV**

"Taylor, stop slamming your door!" Jo yells up to our daughter. She glares at me when she notices my smirk and storms up to me.

"What are you smirking at?" She snaps, standing with crossed arms in front of me. I pull her down into my lap and squeeze her to me.

"You realise Taylor is literally a mini you, she even has your screech down to perfection." My reply isn't taken well by my wife who gives me an offended look.

"I was never like that! She is a nightmare! You need to talk to her." Jo replies, and I sigh, already making my way upstairs.

I walk straight into my daughter's room and find her on facetime. I instantly recognise the olive skinned boy on the other end. Taylor turns to me on a glare, obviously upset by intrusion.

"Wait a minute, Noah. My Dad is in my personal space again." She snarls, putting the phone down and staring me down.

Would it be weird for me to say sometimes I'm quite intimidated by my thirteen year old daughter? She used to be so sweet, such a princess. Then puberty came and all hell broke loose.

"Taylor, you need to stop talking to your mom like she's nothing and show her some respect. She gave birth to you remember." I lecture, and Taylor makes a gagging noise in response.

"I don't need a reminder of that, and don't stay stuff like that in front of Noah!" She protests angrily.

I laugh and shake my head. "Noah was born the same way as you, Taylor. The same as Harry, Thomas, Bailey. It's the way of life."

Taylor shoves her head in her hands and breathes out heavily. "Dad, please. Is there anything else you want before you mentally scar me anymore?"

I smirk at my teenager's dramatics, and raise my hands in mock surrender. "Alright, I'm going. Just stop acting like a diva to your mom." I respond, "And make sure you're in bed within an hour."

She nods in annoyance and signals for me to leave. I scoff but exit, closing the door behind me, and almost running over my son in the process.

I grasp his shoulders to steady him. "Careful, Harry. What are you doing?" I ask curiously, trying to see what he's got behind his back.

He steps back slightly, still holding his arms behind his back. "Nothing, I'm just going into the back yard to test something."

I narrow my eyes on the fourteen year old boy in front of me. He smiles innocently up at me, but I don't buy it for a second.

"What are you hiding?" I ask, trying to play this the easy way.

His body shifts. "Nothing, I'm just going to the backyard."

I sigh releasing it's going to have to be the hard way, and grab his shoulder, swinging him around. My eyes bulge when I discover the pocket knife in his hand. I snatch it out of his hand, and tighten my grip on his shoulder. "What the hell are you doing with this?" I snap.

He looks up at me with wide eyes. "I was just going to test it out on some wood out back, I was going to be safe, Dad."

I feel my muscles tighten at his response. I hope to God that Bailey and Theo did stuff like this too, because I won't be impressed if I got stuck with an idiot for a son.

I growl, shoving the knife in my pocket. "Knives are dangerous, Harry. Don't be an idiot and play with them. If I ever catch you with one again there will be serious consequences. Now, where did you get it from?"

"A friend gave it to me." He mumbles, looking down at the floor.

I release his shoulder and force him to look at me. "Just wait until I tell your Mom about this. Now, get back in your room until it's time for bed." I order, and watch him slouch off. I run a hand through my hair, eyeing the knife in my hand. I walk down the stairs and Jo looks at me in panic when she notices the knife.

"What the hell have you got that for?" She asks, eyeing it as if it were a bomb.

I run a hand through my hair, and place it in a lockable drawer. "Ask your son."

She looks at me strangely for a second and then the realisation of what I said hit her. Jo jumps up from her seat on the couch and runs to the bottom of the stairs, screeching. "Harrison Daniel Karev! Get down here right now!"

I'm a paediatric surgeon, parenting shouldn't be this hard.

 **Callie POV**

I notice my daughter sitting at the bottom of the stairs starring at a bit of paper in the palm of her hand. When she hears someone coming down she quickly shoves the piece of paper into her pocket and tries to act natural, which isn't very natural at all.

"What was that?" I asks walking the rest of the way down the stairs and eyeing Sofia suspiciously, waiting for an answer.

"What was what?" She asks innocently, apparently I have become stupid or blind.

"That bit of paper you just shoved in your pocket." I reply, bending down so I'm eye to eye with my daughter sitting on the step.

Sofia pulls an oblivious look. "What bit of paper?"

"Sofia, are you hiding something from your mother?" I ask, leaning in closer and narrowing my eyes on her.

She stands up on a huff. "I'm in college now, Mom! I don't have to tell you everything!" She snaps, and I raise an eyebrow in warning.

"What's going on?" Arizona asks, walking out from the kitchen. She looks at me and Sofia in turn with a perplexed expression.

I cross my arms and face my wife. "Our daughter is hiding something from us." I explain, shooting a look to Sofia.

Arizona focuses scrutinising eyes on our daughter. "What are you hiding? Are you on drugs?" She asks, and even I give her a what-the-hell look.

Sofia raises her arms in desperation. "What? No! If you really want to know, here!" She yells, throwing the scrunched up bit of paper towards us.

I grab it and she stays quiet as I flatten out the paper and read it. I grin up at my daughter and find her looking at the floor.

"Is this someone's phone number?" I ask all my suspicion gone.

Sofia nods shyly before shooting a look at us both again. "Yes! Now that is all you're getting tonight!" She finalises, grabbing the number and storming up to her room.

Arizona and I share a quizzical look before letting the grins take over our faces. Our little girl is growing up.

 **Jackson POV**

"I mean it, Noah. If you continue this behaviour we will take you off the football team." April cautions our youngest son from the front seat. I send him a glare in the rear view mirror but he's just staring out of the window.

"Noah, you better be listening." I add. My son rolls his eyes and nods, making me want to turn the car around and shove him with my Mom for the night, knowing for well she would not accept the attitude.

As much as she tries to convince us to send him to a boarding school, we can't follow through with it. I remember how much going to a boarding school, going to meetings with the board, and just generally being an Avery affected me as a kid. I promised myself and April I wouldn't do it our kids.

Thomas scoffs, and glances over at his younger brother. "Mom, Dad, just accept your second attempt at the perfect child failed. Looks like you'll just be stuck with me." He teases, ruffling Noah's thick hair.

"Thomas, don't say things like that. Both of you are perfect to us, however there are some quirks you could work on." April responds in the nicest way possible. I smirk at her and she narrows her eyes on me.

Noah leans forward in his seat, so he's closer to me and April. "Is that your loving parent way of saying you wish we were better?"

April turns to him with narrowed eyes. "You know I didn't mean that, Noah. Don't try and manipulate me into feeling guilty so you aren't punished for your act tonight." She responds and I nod agreeing. It took us a while to realise our youngest son is not just very intelligent but also a master of the people. It's the cheeky grin he has, he looks cute, but instead he's plotting to get his way.

He scoffs, kicking the back of her seat and undoing his seat belt. Thomas turns to his brother with a puzzled expression. "Noah, what are you doing? Put your belt on." He instructs, trying to reach across to his brother's belt but being pushed away.

April turns around in her seat, and grasps our son's knee tightly. "Noah, put the belt on now." She orders, punctuating every syllable deathly quiet.

Our son simply smirks and refuses. I realise it's one of his stupid little games, every now and then he'll push the limit, just to see how far he can go. I slow the car down as soon as I know he won't be putting he belt back on, and pull over into a layby.

The car is silent as I watch my son smirk at me in the rear view mirror. I glance at Thomas who is texting on his phone, completely used to the chaos his little brother brings. Sharing a look with April, I know we are both thinking the same thing.

Seven years ago, when Noah was only six, we weren't surprised to be told by a child psychologist he has ADHD. It was obvious in the way he acted, spoke and did everyday tasks. Now, as a teenager it's even more obvious.

Looking at him now, I'm overwhelmed with love. He's a beautiful boy, always has been. He has an addictive personality which you can't help but fall in love with. But I also see the trouble he causes me, the night April cried because he just wouldn't listen to anything we were saying, and I know it's going to get worse.

My family shares a perplexed look as I step out of the car, and move around to Noah's side. I practically drag him out of the car. We stare each other down in the pouring rain, our thin dress shirts and jeans are no protection from the cold.

I can see the wax in his hair, starting to slowly wash out. His piercing green eyes don't show any emotion what so ever.

I bend down so I'm the same height as my short son, and grip his shoulder. "Noah, you're going to get back in that car and you're going to put on your seatbelt. Then you're going to sit there quietly until we get home, where you will go up to your room for the rest of the evening. Do you understand me?"

He gives me a cheeky grin, and his devilish eyes shine. "Whatever you say, Dad." His response is as sarcastic as I expected. I shake my head in annoyance but shove him back into the car.

April looks at me through the window with a sad smile, as she watches me run my hands over my face. I look in the back window at my son and find him grinning at me.

And I have to ask myself if it makes me a terrible parent to be completely in love with my son, but also dislike him.

 **Derek POV**

"Thomas text me saying Noah had another rebellion in the car home." Bailey tells Meredith, the lack of surprise in his voice evident.

She nods. "April already text me, she doesn't know what to do."

"They should just send him off to boarding school. Noah Avery has always been a little git, and always will be." Zola offers, and Bailey nods in agreement.

I notice my youngest daughter shaking her head, and clenching her fists. "Noah just needs help. No-one understands him, he's a good person." She protests, her blue eyes ready for a fight.

Bailey tips his head back on a laugh. "Ellis, please. You've been in love with that boy since you were kids. That's the only reason you can't see him as the little shit he is."

"Bailey," Meredith cautions him.

She smacks her first against the couch, silencing her older brother. "I don't love him, Bailey! But I do care about him! He's only thirteen, he's got a lot of growing up to do, that's all."

I take her hand in mine. I knew before Meredith told me that my daughter liked Noah, but I also knew all along he wasn't good enough for her. I only want what is best for her, and I only wish she understood that.

"You should stop concentrating on Noah and boys, think about your friends and your school work. If you still want to be a surgeon you're going to need to do well at school." I remind her, but apparently that wasn't the right thing to say because she jumps up off the couch.

"God, all you care about is my grades! You don't care about how I feel!" She yells, running upstairs. I look at Meredith with wide eyes, what the hell did I do wrong?

She sighs, rolling her eyes. "Way to go, Derek. Can't you try being a bit more sensitive? She's a teenage girl experiencing her first proper crush." Meredith snaps, getting up and following after our daughter.

Zola and Bailey smirk over at me, and I roll my eyes. "Oh you two can shut up. Zola, do me a favour and empty the dishwasher. Bailey, go do your homework."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. Sorry it's been a while but I was waiting to post a Thanksgiving chapter. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think, or what you want to see next for the characters.**

 **Zola POV**

As soon as I hear the tell-tale yelling of my Mother I'm reminded today is Thanksgiving. Every year she thinks it will be a good idea to host for our friends, and every year she spends the day freaking out.

Just like every year there is a knock at my door, and in walks my Dad with a hopeful smile. "Zo, would you mind going down and giving your Mom a hand?"

I smile and nod, the same as I do every year. My Aunt April and Aunt Arizona will help out as much as they can. My Aunt Cristina will say she's helping but in fact she'll just be sitting to the side and drinking wine.

"Happy Thanksgiving, sweetheart." My Dad says, kissing my forehead. I respond, and wait for him to leave the room so I can get changed. Oh what a happy Thanksgiving it will be.

It's like hell on earth when I walk into the kitchen. My Mom and Bailey are in the midst of a screaming contest, and Ellis is sitting in the corner on her phone. Before I'm dragged into the mess I make my way into the dining room where my Dad is setting up the table. He's in his favourite red shirt.

I go up behind him, and he turns to me on a smile. "What's up, ZoZo?"

I raise an eyebrow at him, like he didn't already know, and he grins. "Dad, its hell in there. You need to go sort them out. I think Bailey might be about to give Mom a heart attack."

He sighs, and signals for me to follow behind him. When we walk into the kitchen things seem to have escalated to all-out war.

"I am not putting my beautiful hands on that disgusting thing! No way in hell!" Bailey yells, standing opposite our Mother, a good few inches above her. His blonde hair is already damp with sweat from the heat of the kitchen. My Mom throws her hands in the air out of frustration, which is when my Dad decides to step in.

"Bailey, stop shouting right now. What is the problem?" He asks my brother, who might take after our Mom in looks, but his stance and personality is all my Dad.

"Mom wants me to butter the turkey, but I told her I'm not touching that thing. It's disgusting. Then she went all crazy on me!" He protests, shooting daggers at my Mom.

My mom scoffs, acting like she's the same age as Bailey. "I went crazy? You threatened to throw my turkey!"

My Dad releases a long breath. "Alright. Enough. Bailey, you're nearly seventeen years old but if you're still too immature to butter a turkey, I'll do it. You can go have a shower and get ready, then you can finish setting up the table."

Bailey groans, throwing his head back. My little brother is literally a walking stereotype. "I want to go and play on my PS4! Ellis can do the table, she's not doing anything else except texting her boyfriend!" He shouts, causing my little sister to throw an apple at him and yell her dismay at his comment, because as we've been told a billion times; Noah is not her boyfriend.

My Dad points a finger in warning over to my sister. "Ellis, do not throw things at your Brother. You finish helping your Mom with the vegetables." He then steps closer to Bailey, who now has a smug smirk on his face. "As for you, I won't ask you again to go have a shower and do the table. Go."

Bailey stands for a second, probably debating whether or not to argue but a swift glare from our Dad puts him off the idea and he storms upstairs.

He turns to me on a satisfied smile, obviously happy with the way he handled my teenage brother and sister. I move next to Ellis to help her prepare the vegetables, she's muttering things under her breath and I can't help but smile.

"Why can't I have just got a normal family?" She mumbles, rolling her eyes at me as we watch our parents joke about the turkey.

I smile sympathetically, but don't agree. Every day I'm thankful for my family.

 **Cristina POV**

"We need to stop at the store on the way and get some wine to take," I tell Owen who is pulling on a shirt. He nods on a smile, and sticks his head out of our bedroom door.

"Theo! Lucy! You better be up and ready to go!" He yells, but we both know they probably aren't. My guess is Lucy is still choosing what outfit to wear to impress Noah Avery, and Theo is probably still asleep. The typical teenage boy.

Owen sits down on the end of the bed and looks at the framed photo of our family on the wall, then at me with loved up eyes. When I told Owen nearly eighteen years ago I was ready to have children I don't think I've ever seen him so happy. I know he always thought I wouldn't change my mind, hell I didn't think I would. But as soon as I held my little boy in my arms, I knew I had it all.

I guess I didn't take into consideration how much my kids would piss me off when they got to be teenagers, but then again neither did Owen.

"Mom, have you seen my black jeans?" Theo asks, appearing at the door wearing only a pair of sweatpants, his arms crossed over his thin frame.

I raise an eyebrow at him in response. "Have you checked your closet?"

"Obviously, they're not in there." He snaps, and I sigh in frustration. I put them in there yesterday, but whatever.

"If I get into your room and find them, there will be hell to pay!" I snap, pushing past my son and making my way into his garbage disposal of a room. My nostrils fill with a smell only describable as teenage boy, probably due to the unwashed clothes just laying around everywhere. I try to ignore the posters of naked women all over his room, there are far too many.

I shoot him a look which he ignores, and then dig through the clothes in his closet. All of which seem to look the same. My eyes land on a black pair of skinny jeans, and I hand them my son on a raised eyebrow. He snatches them out of my hand with a grunt as a thank you. I know for 11am that's the best I'll get out of him.

As I leave his bedroom, I'm greeted by Lucy trying out different hairstyles in the mirror. I go up behind her and smirk.

"Honey, if you think Noah is going to notice you've done your hair differently, you don't know men at all." I tell her, but she just rolls her eyes at me.

I'm not surprised when Owen walks in and stares us both down. "Noah? Why would you want Noah to notice your hair?" He asks, obviously dumbstruck.

I laugh and stoke his innocent face. "Have you not seen the way your daughter goggles at that boy?"

Lucy turns around on a huff and gives us both daggers. "Can you please both get out of my room?"

I grin and push Owen out of her room on the way out. Once we are in the hall way he looks at me with a perplexed expression. "Why is everyone in love with Noah Avery? He's a bad influence." He asks, and I shrug my shoulders, walking away to let him stew his dismay.

 **Arizona POV**

The drive over to Meredith and Derek's house is quiet as Callie and I debate how to approach the conversation with our daughter.

"So how's college? Have you made any new friends?" I ask, and Callie rolls her eyes at me. Maybe I wasn't as subtle as I thought.

Sofia looks up from her phone and shrugs. "I guess so, I've started studying with a few different people."

Callie smiles at her in the rear view mirror. "Any boys?" She asks, and it's my turn to roll my eyes.

Sofia smirks, but doesn't answer because we pull up outside the Shepherd household. She jumps out and runs up to the house. Callie and I share an amused look but follow after her.

We knock on the door and are welcomed by a well-dressed Bailey. It still amazes me how grown up he is, well how grown up all the kids are.

"Good afternoon. Sofia you look rushed, don't worry I'll always be waiting for you." He teases on a wink, running a hand through his waxed blonde hair.

"In your dreams, Shepherd." Sofia jokes, shoving him lightly in the arm. Bailey grins and turns around when Derek grasps his shoulder from behind.

"Bailey, stop flirting and actually invite our guests in. Take their coats and put them upstairs." Derek instructs, and Bailey rolls his eyes at the order but does as he's told.

I smile as I hand over my coat. "Thank you, Bailey, and may I say how handsome you look today."

He grins at me. "You can say that as many times as you want, beautiful." He responds, and I roll my eyes on a shake of the head. He will always be a lady killer.

Derek groans. "Bailey, please go and put the coats away before you make me physically ill."

We all laugh and follow Derek into the kitchen, where Meredith and April are already cooking. I notice Cristina drinking her wine just like every year.

"Hey guys, would you mind giving me a hand?" Meredith asks, handing me a pot of stuffing to mix. I take over stirring and Callie assists April with the pumpkin pie making.

After some casual chat, I turn to my good friends on a raised eyebrow. "So, Sofia has a new boy in her life she won't tell us anything about."

Meredith, Cristina and April all nod in understanding. "Zola hasn't told me anything about her love life in years, for all I know she could be married." Meredith says on a shrug.

"I don't even think Theo has a love life," Cristina adds, taking a large gulp of wine.

April shakes her head and raises her hands. "No, I have it worse. At least none of you walked in on your son having sex the other day!"

We all turn to her with wide eyes and simultaneously exclaim, "Noah?!"

April gives us a look of disgust. "No! He's only thirteen! Thomas! They didn't even have any covers on so I saw everything." She explains, and we laugh for what feels like eternity.

 **Thomas POV**

"So what was it like?" Harry Karev asks, looking at me with the eager eyes of a young teenager wanting to experience all things grown up.

I grin at him, and ruffle his thick hair. "Harry, man, it was insane. Alisha is smoking hot, and great in bed…until my Mom walked in." I recall, cringing at the thought of my own Mother walking in the room whilst I'm losing my virginity.

I don't know what is worse, the embarrassment or the look of disappointment she gave me. My Mom is a devout Christian, but my Dad not so much. So, it wasn't expected that I save myself for marriage, but I know my Mom was hoping I would wait until I found, in her words, my soulmate. I, unlike my little brother who has always despised the idea of all religion, have found some peace in Christianity and I know this pleased my Mom, but that didn't mean I was going to stop myself from sleeping with my girlfriend.

Bailey spits out his drink all over the floor as he laughs. "What? You never told me your Mom walked in! That is gold! It makes me feel better about you losing it before me!" He exclaims with laughter. I narrow my eyes on him. Bailey still hadn't found the girl he wanted to sleep with yet, and I respect him for it. Most boys would just want sex not love too.

Bailey and Harry stop laughing suddenly and I look behind to see my Dad walking over. We quickly discard of the beer bottles in our hands into the corner of the den, but from the look on his face we did it too late.

He stops in front of us on a glare. "If I catch you three with another beer in your hands today, I will not be as forgiving as this, but I'm in a rush. Thomas, do you know where your brother is?" He asks, and I shrug, reasonably happy to get away with something I'd normally be grounded for.

My Dad nods his head in frustration. "Alright. Seriously though stick to coca cola you three." He orders, shooting me a look before storming off in search of my brother who has probably done something wrong.

"Dude, your brother is an asshole. You know that, right?" Bailey asks, watching my Dad walk away. I punch him in the arm on a smirk.

"Yeah I know he is, but he's also my little brother so leave it out." I reply defensively. Noah is favoured by girls, I know that. He's popular too. But when it comes to the people he's grown up with, they're not the biggest fans because they've seen him act like a jerk countless times. Whereas I'm obliged to love and protect him, they're not. Still, I know they do, and for that I'm thankful.

 **Alex POV**

"Seriously though, what the hell am I supposed to say to my kid when he has a knife in his hand?" I ask my best friends, as they rush around the kitchen preparing the finishing touches to our meal.

Meredith rolls her eyes at me. "It's not like he was going to stab you, Alex. He's just adventurous. Bailey used to climb tall trees, all boys are the same."

April nods in agreement. "Thomas bought himself a bow and arrow online last year. It's got to be something with their testosterone levels."

Cristina laughs. "Or teenage boys are just morons. Anyway, what did you expect? You're an evil spawn, of course your son would play with knives." She teases, and I throw a slice of carrot across at her. April slaps my hand away from the vegetables on a huff, and I smirk.

Even if it is normal for kids to do stupid things, which I know it is, it doesn't mean I'm not scared. Scared they're going to hurt themselves, scared they'll hurt someone else, and scared I won't do a good enough job protecting them. I barely had any parents growing up, man I was the parent, so how can I be expected to raise my kids into sane, healthy minded people.

"Is there anything we can help with?" A voice asks walking in, and I smile when I find my daughter smiling at Meredith, dragging along a grumpy looking Noah.

April holds out her hand as she finishes her gulp of wine. "Noah, your Dad needs to talk to you. He's in the other room with your Uncle Derek."

Noah frowns, "He's just pissed off because earlier, I'm not listening to him go on again."

April sighs tiredly, and narrows her eyes on him. "Noah, I'm not going to tell you again."

The short boy stands his ground, crossing his arms across his chest. We all look around at each other waiting for the tension to reach boiling point, but we're saved by my little girl.

Taylor places a hand on his arm. "Noah, just go and talk to him. It'll be easier, you don't even have to listen." April and I frown at the last part, but it seems to encourage Noah. He shrugs his shoulders and walks into the other room.

"Thank you, Taylor. You know Noah loves you." April tells her, and she smiles in return on a nod. Those two have been inseparable since they were kids, and always will be the best of friends.

Theo and Harry walk in, smiling widely when they realise all the food is done. "Harry, can I have a word?" I ask my son, who shrugs his shoulders and follows me out into the hall. I signal for Theo to go and sit down at the table.

My nearly fifteen year old son looks up at me. His soft brown eyes drill into mine, and his floppy fringe falls over his forehead. I can't help but think how much he looks like I did as a kid. "Harry, buddy, I've been thinking about the other day a lot. I know you were just messing about with that knife, but it's dangerous." I babble, but am interrupted by him.

Harry rolls his eyes. "Dad, I'm practically fifteen. I'm not a little kid. I know knives are dangerous but I was going to be safe."

I narrow my eyes on him. "I know how old you are, Harry. I was there when you were born. But being fifteen doesn't mean you get to go around with a knife, you realise that is against the law, and you could be arrested."

He scoffs, his teenage attitude shining through. "What? Are you threatening to report me to the cops? That's a bit of a low isn't it, Dad?"

I breathe out heavily, trying to compose my frustration at the boy standing in front of me. The boy whom I love more than words can describe.

"Lose the attitude Harrison," A voice snaps from behind me. I hide my smirk as Jo walks over to us. The full name always puts our son off, especially coming from his Mother.

She points a finger at him accusingly. "Getting a knife was a stupid thing to do and you know it. That's why we grounded you. Don't try and act like you're too cool for it, because I'll just ground you for longer. Do you understand me?" She asks, and our son nods solemnly. "Good, now go and wash up for dinner." She adds, pushing our son in the direction of the bathroom.

I grin down at her. Never have I been more thankful for my beautiful wife.

 **Noah POV**

Ellis wipes the lip-gloss off around my lips and smiles seductively. I grin at her, leaning in closer to her and taking her lips in mine. As we kiss I feel my world stop, I've been in love with this girl for as long as I can remember.

She pushes me away when we hear someone walking up the stairs. There's a knock at her bedroom door and she shoves me down under her bed. I grunt but lie still as she moves to open the door.

I recognise her Dad's voice telling her to come down because we are playing some games. My least favourite part of Thanksgiving.

Ellis and I walk down the stairs together acting as innocently as possible, we walk into the living room and all eyes are on us.

Harry narrows his eyes on me as I take a seat next to him and Taylor. "Dude, have you got lipgloss on your face?" He asks loud enough for everyone to hear. I scrub at my face and shoot him a glare. Realisation dawns upon his face. "Were you two just making out?"

"No!" I protest, glancing over at Ellis who's blushing opposite me. I avert my eyes from the hurt expression on Lucy's face. I can't be dealing with the drama.

Bailey narrows eyes on me. "You better not have been. You might be like my little brother but I'll still kick your ass if you made out with my sister." He threatens.

I hide my face in my hands, for once in my life I don't want to be the centre of attention. "I wasn't, now let's move on. What stupid game are we playing now?"

"We're playing charades," My Aunt Meredith exclaims, and I listen to her organise teams, ignoring the glares being directed at me from my parents and Uncle Derek. I look over at Ellis and find her staring at me, I smirk in return, knowing full well we're being watched.


End file.
